Do I Remember You?
by ihategoodbyes
Summary: She offered to make them forget, but back at school Riku sees flashes of fighting and the one he loves but everytime one starts to stick she whishpers FORGET. An in game love story between Riku and Sora. Starts kind of slow but get better.
1. Forget Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_-I don't own Kingdom Hearts, *SIGH* that depresses me.

_**Warning-**_ This yaoi I would rate this somewhere between PG and PG-13 it will depend on the chapter so if my comments make no sense or disturb you then you should probably read something else or be like me and read it anyway but hey, I did warn you.

_**Author's Note**_- Well I'm home from school, AGAIN, with a migraine. Well at least this makes me feel better. Oh I meant to say this in the first chapter of **Drawing Love**, anyone who has something they me to read and/or go over for them just PM me. It doesn't really matter what genre I do this for fun, along with reading constantly, I have 2 books that are my serious writing projects. I am also considering setting up an email just for things like this; if I do this I will put the email address on my profile page. Thanks for reading!

_**AN2**_- This will updated every Saturday, occasionally I will through one in on another day depending on how much the characters fight with me.

_**Summery-**_ READ THIS BEFORE YOU START THIS FANFICTION OTHERWISE IT WILL MAKE VERY LITTLE SENSE. Okay this is set at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, with a few changes. Yes Riku still choose Darkness, yes Sora is still a stupid little kid, and yes Kairi is still self-centered. My changes are this: At the end Sora and Riku go through the door of no return but at the end after the boss battles they are taken to the Gummi Ship so no scenes on the beach and no letter from Kairi, this may be because she has no interest(Hint, Hint). Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aeith, will all only be a year or two older than the others. Also I will be adding in a new character, after all a castle needs a princess *Evil smirk* so without further ado I give you the first chapter of **Do I Remember You?**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Forget **

Sora didn't know where he was, he shook his head he and Riku had just fought several high level Nobodies and Heartless. "Are you alright Sora, you landed kinda hard?" Goofy asked. "I think so, where are we?" "On the Gummi ship dummy, Riku is still sleeping; the King said he was going to stop at the Disney Castle then take us home." Kairi said sounding relieved and angry at the same time.

Sora opened his mouth to ask what exactly had happened to make him sore but a jolt told him that the ship had just landed. The King came into the back of the Gummi ship with Donald following. Donald cast Cure on Sora and Riku making the older boy wake up. They then all went into the castle, the King led them onto a balcony Sora hadn't seen the last time he had been. A figure in an Organization coat stood at the edge with their hood up. The figure turned and nodded very slightly, the King, Goofy, and Donald went back inside shutting the doors and with a CLICK the lock was pushed into place.

In a quick gesture the girl pulled her hood down, she was very pale almost as if she always left that hood up. Or it could have been her unnatural gold hair that was cut in a very short version of a pixie cut. Her lips were the only color that seemed natural and they were a color was getting used to seeing every day. She was facing them but her eyes remained closed. "Do you have your stories straight?" she asked barley loud enough for them to hear. "Stories straight?" Kairi questioned in a confused voice. "Yes the three of you have been gone for over two years and as you can't tell people the truth you will need a story in place." Riku seemingly annoyed spat at her "Why can't we say we don't remember?" For some reason this made the girl shake slightly as though she was holding in laughter. "That works I suppose." then louder speaking in a normal voice "Do you think you could? Can you let go of everything you've seen? Will you forget, letting it fade from your minds? Or will you hold onto it and wish you never went home? Will you start to regret going in the first place? Will you start to drink or use in order to truly forget? Do you truly want to forget? It won't matter in a moment you won't even remember leaving your home." She let out a small sigh and opened her eyes letting her long black lashes curl up to touch her eyebrows. Riku barley had time to register that her eyes were gold flecked with black, before a single word was sung and all he could see was blackness.

* * *

Riku could feel sand underneath him hear the waves crashing on the beach and for some reason he heard someone whisper, forget, as he reached down to grab…nothing. He sighed lying back before he jolted upright, the raft! Kairi, Sora, and he were going to take the raft out today; they had spent the last few days building it. He stood up and raced towards were the raft was tied up. He saw a flash of yellow before running into, probably Selphie, he look at the girl he had knocked down; she looked more like an older version of Selphie, a cousin maybe? She started looking up already speaking "Geez Tidus, I mean I understand that you…" she trailed off as she looked up at the boy who had knocked her over "Riku?"

* * *

Half an hour he was seated in his mother's new kitchen as she made frantic phone calls. Selphie slid into the chair next to Riku's. "She'll probably calm down soon it's just Sora and Kairi got here a month ago and since they didn't realize how much time had passed, I mean a week or two whatever, but it's been like almost three years. So I was there when Sora and Kairi came back the last thing they remembered was that day before you guys were going to set sail on that raft of yours, that horrible storm everyone thought you had drowned. It was really sad your dad died from a heart attack when you had been gone for two months, actually your mom got her life together really well, and she is the principal of the elementary. Kairi's adoptive parents moved of the islands. Sora's mom took guardianship of Kairi in case she ever came back. Umm, so do you remember anything, anything you shouldn't have known as a 13 year-old?"

"The world is filled with darkness it just took some of my specific memories but I still remember the things I learned." Riku said quietly. "And I still the fights, the pain, and the blackness, when I close my eyes and I still hear her voice asking…" "Asking what?" Selphie asked. Both she and Riku were too caught up to notice Sora, Kairi, Waka, and Tidus come through the back door. "She asked if we truly wanted to go back and forget everything we learned and they forget just like she asked. But it had too tight a hold so she took me back with her and finally I started to forget." Riku looked up suddenly as if he didn't say any of that on purpose almost as if some else said it for him.

His mother pulled him in for a hug "It's alright don't worry you're home now and in a few days you'll be off to school like nothing happened. Like you never left."


	2. Secrets Revealed Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Excuse me while I go cry in a corner)

_**Warning-**_If you read the first chapter then those warnings still apply but I will say it anyways, this is yaoi. (And for the lazy people who don't know what this means, see Google it's waiting for you *Evil laugh* no seriously look it up)

_**Authors Note-**_Well it's technically Saturday so I need to get this done *SIGH* I really do need some sleep oh well that's what chocolate and soda is for (for those of you who were expecting coffee I took a med called topamiz *something like that* for a year- it makes caffeine taste like metal however 3 sprites and some chocolate and you will be trying to find someone who delivers straightjackets) Furthermore you can see more of my quirkiness in this chapter. I'm trying for romance or denial not both, because that is angst and that will NOT be allowed into my domain. *evil Hitler smile* Understand, children? No, well then come forward and be feed to my Heartless plot bunny, oh now we all agree…? Very well moving on…

_**Summery/IMPORTANT**_-Okay my Sibling brought to my attention that my last chapter seemed to go to fast… so this is background on my characters along with a basic explanation. In the last chapter you met Saya, who this story will be half centered around, the other half will be Riku. I may do some from Kairi's or Sora's point of view. So please feel free to ask questions in a review or PM me. Whatever I don't really care.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Secrets Revealed **

Saya let out a sigh she had been holding, she had returned Riku to the Islands yesterday and now she couldn't get Naminè and Axel to stop arguing, and she couldn't intervene without sounding crazy to the teens in the room with her. "Come on Leon, what do you mean that we can't go see them?" "Honestly, I don't really know all the king told me in his note was that we should act they were dead unless we have another Heartless epidemic." "Naminè, Axel stop fighting, you're giving me a migraine when I shouldn't be able to get a headache!" Saya burst out finally losing patience with the bickering inside her head. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aeith turned and started at the pale child still in an Organization coat. She reached out and pulled on headphones, which started playing Disturbia by Rihanna. "Oh, please don't mind me, go back to your pointless discussion." She leaned up against the wall. "Wait," Cloud interrupted "I feel like I skipped a chapter in my life, what exactly has been going on?"

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she let out another sigh. "Fine, since you all are clueless please allow me to explain. A month ago the King brought the Keyblade master and his two friends here, he asked me to erase all of the memories they had created off world. Sora and Kairi took the procedure well. However Riku fought with me the darkness had embedded itself into him and as long it was still there he would be unable to forget. So for the past month I have been looking for a shortcut to take his memories. Two days ago I found one I took Axel from him them made the Darkness think I was leaving his memories alone when I actually copied them and then made a well, a nook in his mind." She looked very uncomfortable under their stares. "It won't hurt him, I think. Look I pushed all of his memories and Darkness into the nook I created. He should be able to live a normal life now, so I sent him back to the Islands." Yuffie cocked her head then asked "Ok that I think I can somewhat follow but I still don't understand who you are and where the King is." "Fair enough, who I am can wait until I explain where the King went. To be completely honest he's somewhere off world, I think he was going stir crazy. Ask Donald and Goofy for the details I spend as little time as possible with my father. And from your shocked looks, I should explain. I am Princess Saya and am the heir to the King's legacy. I was raised off world my abilities required training then I got caught up helping to lock worlds from heartless. My ability to take memories, take not simply erase, was deemed useful so I was brought here. However, in taking the others memories I also took their Nobodies." she paused "Any questions?"

* * *

Riku sat up stretching and reached out to grab…nothing every time he got up to move he reached for something and every time it wasn't there it was quite frustrating. He pulled on the black coat he felt naked without; underneath he wore a fitted blue t-shirt and short black pants and black shoes. His mind jumped to yesterday _"Riku honey do you remember-" "Yeah, Waka, Kairi, Sora, and Tidus." "That's good uhm honey what are wearing?" "I don't know." He said self-concisely. He reached up and pulled it off and his friends let out gasps of horror. He looked down seeing scars and a few tattoos of designs that tugged at his mind, but he could feel blackness setting into his mind. He fell backwards into Sora's arms before his eyes closed._ He let out an annoyed sigh. He hated seeming weak.

He went downstairs to find his mother making pancakes and bacon. She turned around as he leaned against the doorway. "Oh, I didn't realize you were up. How's your head?" she reached out as if touch him and Riku couldn't help it he flinched, she moved back seeming hurt. "Look it's just that-" She cut him off with a wave of her hand its fine her mouth said but her eyes looked concerned. "Anyway I made pancakes and bacon so feel free to dig in." Riku looked at the food that was set out and frowned, he walked to the fridge. Opening it he pulled out several kinds of fruit. He went to the cabinets and pulled out a bowl and began to make a fruit salad. "What are you doing?" his mother asked looking shocked. "That," he waved his hand at the food she had made "will make me sick. My body rejects almost everything, especially meat. I eat mainly fruit and vegetables. Plus this keeps me energized for hours and helps in the production of adrenaline. Where that food will take a long time to digest and will give me very little energy." "Since when did you watch what you eat?' she asked curiously. "I don't really remember all the details I remember things like this and the fact Sora, Kairi and I had a falling out. I choose one path and they took the other. Most things are hazy but I remember I love cooking, I can play five instruments, I like see new places, music is a great pass time, and I really hate when people keep secrets." He gave her a pointed look "So before I get angry why don't you tell me what you are hiding." She blushed "Fine, I enrolled you in school you start tomorrow." She flinched as suddenly glass fragments covered her counter.

* * *

**AN**-Sorry it's so short the next one should be at least two times as large. Alright I have to go study for finals and clean the rest of the house I love/hate it when we get visitors my mom goes into crazy cleaning lady mode. On the hand maybe I should hide some more.


	3. Rumors and Gold Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer-**_ I do not own Sora, Riku, Kairi, Sora's mother (Still don't know her name), or anything that comes from the Kingdom Hearts Games. I do however own Saya she is MINE!

_**Warning**_-*mutters* this seems very redundant *normal voice* this is Yaoi, once more and if that bothers you I can't imagine why you are reading my third chapter.

_**Summery/Re-cap- **_Riku just got home, Sora and Kairi have been back for a month, the King is gone, Leon's gang is worried, and Saya hears voices in her head. In this chapter we have Riku's first day of school and side stories explaining what Sora and Kairi have been up too.

_**Author's Note**_-I apologize for this and for missing my deadline for **Drawing Love **I have sevenextra people in my house and 2 are under the age of ten and when they saw me writing they wanted to know what I was doing, so…..I got them to play Kingdom Hearts *manipulative laugh* Alright I am going to update this tomorrow or Monday as well as an apology.

_**AN2**_-I must introduce my plot bunnies the anorexic couple DL and DIRY. After becoming anorexic they decided to have babies and they are climbing all over me and won't stop eating. And since I got DIRY to eat something here you go.

* * *

**Chapter Three-Rumors and Gold**

Riku sighed he had spent an hour arguing with his mother about high school until she said that they could look into getting a private tutor instead if he went to school today. So here he was a black bag full of supplies trying to convince himself he could do this. A flicker of gold and a memory caught his attention.

_Sora stood on one side of the door Riku stood on the other. The tall white doors were mostly closed but Sora was pushing on them with no progress. Riku stepped forward "Take care of her." and he and Sora pushed the doors shut sealing Riku inside. Riku turned around_…FORGET.

"Hey you okay Riku?" Selphie was standing in front of Riku with hands on her hips. "Yeah just keep seeing parts of memories that make no sense and every time I start to understand she says forget." Selphie eyes widened a bit but she reached out and grabbed his wrist "Come on, I'll take you to the front office. Oh, and Riku?" she had halted waiting for him to respond. "What Selphie?" "Sora and Kairi remember nothing except that none of you get on well, so…I'm just saying that you, um, might ." Riku stared at her in confusion and annoyance. "Sorry, I said you might not want to tell anyone about the flashes of memories or they will never leave you alone. It's just that Kairi is one of the popular kids and Sora is on three of the school sports teams so everyone expects you to find somewhere to fall in. And most people think you'll do sports with Sora or kill yourself so just give them less of a reason to watch you. Ok?" Riku gave a small nod to her words.

He had English, Math, Science, and History before lunch. He sailed through his first three classes as answers for the homework and problems popped into his head, but history was more of a challenge for three reasons. 1)they had a sub, 2)said sub slept the entire class, 3)while reading the textbook to catch up he found himself correcting things in the margin. This war was started by this person, this really ended here, and he actually was a she, and so on and so forth. Then came lunch, the bane of all unpopular or new high schools students' existence. Riku had had history with Kairi and he found himself being dragged off to sit with her and her friends. Surprisingly when he pulled away she didn't seem upset just said softly "I don't remember why we were fighting and Sora does everything he can to stay away from me and when I asked he said it just felt like he was ripping his heart into pieces. And…..*sob* now y-you are pulling away. I thought maybe we could m-m-m-maybe pu-put all of this behind us. But Selphie said you could remember a few things… so maybe I should leave you and all of it alone." her shoulders shaking she turned and walked calmly towards the lunchroom. Riku went and spent the rest of his lunch period in the library trying to figure out the new-found knowledge about history.

He then had Psychology with Sora and Kairi. Kairi sat in the back with a few girls she was obviously close to. The teacher put him in the desk next to Sora.

* * *

*_**SORA'S POINT OF VIEW/POV**_*

Riku sat down next to me and I let a sigh of relief, I didn't realize how nervous I was that he would be put next to Kairi and her friends. When we first got back she lashed out at anyone. I would cringe and scream if you touched me. I had seen him yesterday. I could feel a small blush run up to settle onto to my cheeks as I remembered catching him as he passed out I had carried him up to his room his mother asked the others to leave and asked me to help him into bed and take off his shoes. He had looked so peaceful laying breathing shallowly. However as I had looked down at the scars and tattoos an anger I had never felt before fell on me. I felt like I had to go and kill whoever had caused him so much pain. His eyes turned and caught mine; he let out a small sigh and sat down. Then class started and I was so caught up taking notes I forgot he was next to me. But then a small girl dressed in black, the same coat that Riku had been wearing yesterday, and her gold hair made her appear even paler than she actually was. Riku let out a gasp and said, in what would be an unnoticeable level had the class still been working, Saya.

A little sad smile appeared on her face "Hey Riku." she turned her eyes to the teacher "Hi, um, as previously and very blatantly stated my name is Saya. I am just arriving, and for that you have my sincere apologies, I am going to be observing your class as part of my thesis for my doctorate." she looked around the room as if just noticing our shocked looks. Sigh. "As this is a fairly small town, I'm sure gossip spreads like the plague, so I might as well guide it a bit. I am 16 years old was privately tutored and am heir to a very large estate. I moved here with three friends who are being home schooled because unlike me they decided to not skip as many days as possible. So, yeah that's me in a nutshell. Now any questions, that have nothing to do with my personal life outside this room?"

I raised my hand, she let out a small sigh and pointed at me "How do you know-" BRING. The bell rang releasing us to our next class. A look of relief spread across her face.

I walked to my class which happened to be study hall. I checked in and left for the library. As I walked I let my mind wander back to entering school, the classes were very easy but gym was horrible, when I first got back if anyone touched me I would a panic attack that would last for half an hour. As such I was excused from gym, but that day everyone was treating me like glass, so when I saw the fencing materials. I grabbed one and spun it around pointing it at the teacher. The resulting fight lasted for a grand total of 2 minutes and 27 seconds; I scored 10:0, a new record. I was then subjected to all of the types of sports our school competed in. I ended up on the fencing, kendo, and basketball teams and alternates on all the others. I had to admit it did make school easier because everyone treated me like I was perfect and had no life outside sports. As I was contemplating my life since I came back, little did I know Kairi was doing the same thing.

* * *

***KAIRI"S POV***

I had lost it today when I was taking Riku to lunch, from the moment I saw him yesterday I wanted to take him in and protect him from anything that would make him cry. Although if I looked at it I had probably made him cry several times since we left, when we got back I would hit anyone who touched me I even put my brother in the hospital, because he had fought back, unlike my parents who felt like they deserved it. I was in Math and we had another sub and were watching some old movie. Then in psych when he was put next to Sora I wanted to get the teacher to change it so he was next to me. But from the way he stiffened when he sat down he would ask for it soon. I sighed, honestly the popular kids held out open arms and once I saw Sora join sports and be left alone I practically begged them to take me. I spent most days playing matchmaker, gossip keeper, and cold hearted bitch that turned down love confessions every day. It would be hard to keep Riku safe, but I would do it! Even if he hated me! And the first thing on my list was getting information from that new teacher/intern.

* * *

_**AN-**_I hate cliff-hangers but they are fun to write and I updated everything today WHOO! I feel accomplished and I have to thank my new beta for **Drawing Love** for that. The updates should come more often as long as have no more health/tech problems. Next time Saya will have answer some uncomfortable questions and Leon's gang decides to try public school, and Riku will find his shield. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. School Sum Up Day 2 Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer-**_Kingdom Hearts is still owned by Square Enix at least in this universe.

_**Author's Note-**_Updated on time! This one is dedicated to purpletheory who has helped me greatly today check out her stuff. YEAH no headache today so I have been very productive today. Now I need to write my next chapter of Kingdom Games

_**Warning-**_Yaoi, swearing, suggestive comments

**Chapter 4-School Sum-Up Day 2**

Kairi ran back to the psych classroom after the last bell rang. She ran straight into Saya as she exited the classroom. "Oomph, ouch, you know, I don't play football." The small pixie like girl said as she was helped up from the floor. Kairi who had long since learned not to waste opportunities started in on the girl "So how do you know Riku?" the girls' eyes flashed with a brief expression of amusement "We met a few years ago. I taught him to play. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home. You're not the only one trying to pry information out of me and I am a lot more scared of my housemates than you. So…have a good day, Kairi." The before mentioned red head stood in shock for almost 5 minutes before turning and walking home.

**Page Break**

**Saya's POV**

Once I left the girl who being insulted by all three of the guests in my head. I headed to the front office to grab intro papers for Leon (junior), Cloud (junior), Yuffie (sophomore), Aeith (sophomore). When we had arrived this morning they had made me late to this infernal place they call a high school. So in order to get them to leave me alone so I could come to 'work', I promised to let them enroll in order to keep an eye on our Keyblade masters. I let out a sigh as Axel made suggestions on how to 'keep an eye' on the three of them. I went into the parking lot and pulled out the keys to my new bike. Dick and Dale had made it for me when they heard where I was going. I put my leg over it and ignoring the stares and whispers as I pulled out without putting on my helmet.

**Page Break**

**School Day 2/Yuffie's POV**

Okay when Saya had agreed to let us go to high school I thought it would be fun. I was sooo wrong, even though I had Aerith in all of my classes and had lunch with Cloud and Leon it still sucked. And what was up with the stares. Saya joined us at the lunch table and said it was because Leon and Cloud acted like they were emo (whatever the hell that is) I had introduced myself the way I always do (I am the great ninja Yuffie) and Aerith seemed too happy. That combined with our strange clothing made us stick out, at least according to Saya, but Aerith and I had at least ten different people come and try to get information about Saya out of us. So however much we stuck out she had done something far worse.

**Page Break**

**Riku's POV **

The next day wasn't nearly as bad; people were distracted with the arrival of Saya and four of her 'friends'. Then at lunch when the five of them were together the energy coming off of them was like they were expecting to get jumped. Then in psych we learned our teacher took over one of the senior history classes and Saya became our teacher. She spent the entire class teaching us how to tell lies. Useful but it made us even more wary of the gold haired girl that combined with the fact that when we came into class she was playing with a dagger while on her cell with her eyes closed. While the rest of the class was freaking out I just laughed. Her eyes snapped open "Of course you would it funny I've caught you doing the same thing a hundred times Riku. Speaking of which the fencing team has an opening as does the school band." Which is how I ended up realizing that although I had no idea how I was quite a good fencer, the same went for becoming the guitar and lead vocalist for the school's band.


	5. NOT AN ABANDNMENT NOTEHATIUS NOTE

NOT AN ABANDNMENT NOTE/HATIUS NOTE

Okay I must apologize to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my stuff. The update schedule I promised to keep I will not be keeping. Due to health issues, the fact that my new meds make me bipolar and family problems you will probably not be getting any updates for a while. During the school years I will post stuff on half days, holidays, or random days when I have time. I am sorry about this I will promise to make sure you get an update at least every few months or so. The only story that won't be undergoing this change is Kingdom Games and if I post the Harry Potter fic I've been working on. THIS ONLY APPLIES TO MY INDIVUALE STORIES, my partnered stories will continue.

THANKS SO MUCH ANYONE WHO READS MY STUFF,

Kate

p.s. if you leave enough reviews when I'm in empathy mode I'll definitely update.


End file.
